1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recycling method for recycling a material in used component parts returned from consumers. The present invention also relates to a product producing method, a part ordering method, a mixing ratio determination method, an information processing apparatus and a program useful in recycling.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, consumers and investors have come to consider, in selecting a company, to which extent the company contributes to environmental protection. For this reason, it is urgently necessary for manufacturers to establish a recycling system in which resources can be effectively used and wastes and energy consumption can be effectively reduced and to make the recycling system operational.
In the past, products and parts of the products used to the ends of their lives under users were ordinarily disposed of by waste treaters in a landfill manner or otherwise. In recent years, however, processes for recycling products and parts in various modes after the ends of their lives have been positively pursued in consideration of environments.
As modes of such recycling, “private reuse”, “product reuse”, “part reuse”, “closed-loop material recycling (hereinafter referred to as CMR)”, “reduction to raw material”, “energy recovery” and so on are known. In recent years, importance has been attached particularly to the “CMR” mode in these modes of recycling. With “CMR”, however, there is a problem that the instability of the amount of recovered used parts hinders “CMR” from being smoothly performed.
In “CMR”, closed-loop material recycling of plastic materials in particular is called “PCMR”. As a recycling system for implementation of such recycling, a system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-181958 for example is known.